Momentous
by KelliP
Summary: Moments between Castle and Beckett in the night. #1 - "The crib sits in the opposite corner, empty for now, the boy blinking heavily in the cradle of her arms as he fights sleep, longing to stay awake and spend time with the mother he adores."


**sukinshippu**

japanese: the intimacy, or closeness, between a parent and a child

He's nudged awake by the sudden lift of the mattress beneath his body, the change in angle indicating someone has left the bed. His mind still swirls dark and heavy, ghosting along the border of consciousness and sleep, unable to shake free from the last threads of that technicolor dream. But there's a curiosity buzzing in his veins, prompting him to slit one eye open in investigation.

The bed is bare.

Curling one arm around his pillow he breathes deep, met with a light perfume that tickles his senses. It tugs a soft smile loose on his face. Smells like her. She's been sharing his pillow again.

There's a gentle heat radiating from the sheets beside where his body lays, a contrast to the cool night breeze rolling in through the open window above their bed. It pinches at his exposed skin, leaves him tempted to curl back under the warmth of the comforter, to roll into a bubble and drift back into sleep. But she's had so little sleep lately. He should find her. Take over.

An ache burns in the back of his neck as he pushes up to rest on his forearms. He groans and lifts one hand, works his fingers into the knot until the blood begins to flow and he feels the tension release, blissful as it trickles down his spine. A sigh slips from his lips as the pressure dissolves and he blinks a few times, coming back to the room around him. Everything is still fuzzy with the haze of sleep but through narrowed eyes he catches the outline of the bright red numbers across the room. Quarter to three.

He swings both legs off the mattress, stumbling on numb legs as he stands. The knotted rug tickles the bare soles of his feet until he trips onto the warmth of the hardwood floors, the boards ablaze for the cooler fall evening. The bedroom door is already ajar and so he slips through the crack, crosses the living room, the space lit by a pale glow that spills out from upstairs.

He hears it when he reaches the upper landing, the sounds halting his footsteps. It's the gentle cadence of her voice, a musical tone that she carries on a low hum, light as it travels through the quiet of the night air to his ears. His heart skitters so fast behind his ribcage that it leaves him breathless, grasping for purchase with an open palm to the wall before it overwhelms him so completely. It's all building inside him so suddenly, all breathtaking joy and the purest of loves.

This is his life now.

He should retreat in silence, leave her this moment, but the impulse is strong. He's never been able to resist knowing her in these quiet moments, watch as this gentle side is drawn out by the moonlight. Two bold steps forward and his feet carry him to the doorway, his upper body listing forward to steal a glance inside the room.

The curtains are drawn open, no need to keep them closed with the sun rising late. For now the Manhattan lights illuminate the room, the moonlight glistening in too, bathing his wife in a cool, almost angelic glow. She's enchanting, mesmerising, all natural beauty with sparkling jade in her eyes and pale skin and a tumble of dark curls that frame her smiling face.

Oh.

She's already watching his shadow in the doorway, a secret smile playing across her lips as she's awaited his presence. "Come sit with us."

The call of his name is soft on her tongue, laced with just a hint of humor, but it's an irresistible plea that lures him to her. He falls onto the couch beside her, just enough space for it in the room with the crib in the opposite corner. It's empty for now, the boy blinking heavily in the cradle of her arms as he fights sleep, longing to stay awake and spend time with the mother he adores.

Right arm slinging casually over Kate's shoulder, his left reaches delicately for their son. The motion of his fingers sweeping softly across his head cause his little eyelids to close for longer, to open more slowly, the dark lashes setting of his pale skin under the light of the moon as they fall atop his cheeks. Just like his mother.

He feels her curl into the contour of his body, her head dipping to rest on his shoulder. Soft lips are warm as they move against his skin, her voice a murmur against the shell of his ear, her words knowing. "You were spying again."

He hums a gentle note and doesn't deny the accusation, presses a kiss into her hairline instead. He can't help it. The two of them share such intimate moments he longs to see, desperate to be a part of.

"Tried not to wake you," she continues.

He counters, knows how tired she's been. "You _should_ have woken me."

A broken sigh finds its way from her lips and she angles her head away from his, closing the argument before it begins. He gives in just this once, lets her have this moment with their son. She'll drag with exhaustion tomorrow but he knows she misses James when she's at work. He sees the envy in her eyes when they meet only for lunch, the regret when she has to ask them to leave because the boys have found a lead. He hears the longing in her voice when she calls to check in, watches the disappointment shatter her on those occasions she doesn't make it home before bedtime.

But she's a wonderful mother, so much more remarkable than she gives herself credit for. The late night feeds and early morning cries and every moment in between – she gives it her all. Cradles their son close to her chest and murmurs sweetly into his ear and keeps watch with a fierce instinct to protect as he sleeps.

It all spills over suddenly, his love for her and for their son igniting bright in his veins, filling his heart beyond the brim. He can't contain it, his lips falling to her temple and his words soft as he speaks.

"I love you."

Kate slides closer against his side, a smile breaking out like sunshine on her face. She lifts her chin, their noses flirting. He leans forward to capture a tender kiss, holding himself there, just for a moment longer. But then he feels their son shift, burrowing down in the warmth and love of his mother's embrace, and he realises –

This is their moment.

Castle rises, shaking his head almost imperceptibly at the confusion crossing her features. One last kiss, then he bows out.

He'll let her have this night with her son.

* * *

**Just something to get me writing again. More to come.**

**kellisworld dot tumblr dot com**


End file.
